


Me and the Nishiura Boys

by Sawgirl2



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawgirl2/pseuds/Sawgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe x OC x Tajima</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Class 1-9

Normal words: Narration  
"In quotation marks": Dialogue  
'In apostrophes': Thoughts  
Bold: Messaging  
Italics: Whispering/Emphasis

 

I walked up to the secretary's office. "Hello there. Is there something I can help you with?" The lady said.

"Yes. I'm a new student here. My name is Haruka Nii." I replied.

"Oh yes, here you are!" she continued as she handed me my schedule. The woman proceeded to walk around her desk to join me in the student-filled hallway. "I'll show you to your first class," the secretary instructed. As we walked, I recieved looks fom the kids standing in the hall.

'I'm not surprised. I am the new student after all. Plus, it doesn't help that it's the middle of the trimester.' When we approached the classroom, my two-minute tour guide slid the door open. Above it was a sign that read "1-9."

'Class 1-9. I should remember that for future reference.'

After walking inside, there were only three other students already here. A girl in the front row reading a book, and two guys leaning against their desks looking at a magazine. Overall, they looked pretty boring. Typical kids. I looked to the right and saw a man at the front of the room sitting at his desk. He looked up at us as soon as he heard the door open.

"Ah! Nanase-san! What can I do for you?"

'Hmm. So that's her name.'

"This is Miss Haruka Nii, your new student," she gestured.

The teacher stood up and gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you Nii-san. My name is Hideyuki Suura."

"It's nice to meet you Suura-sensei," I replied as I bowed politely.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay here at the front of the room until class starts." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl in the front row look up from her book to look at me. "That way you can introduce yourself to the class," Suura-sensei continued. The girl went back to reading. "Don't worry. Class will start momentarily."

And with that, Mrs. Nanase left to do what ever school secretaries do. And Suura-sensei went back to grade some papers at his desk. After a few moments, the students started to trickle into the classroom, giving you looks as they passed.

'Ugh. This is so awkward.'

About fifteen boring people later, a group of four not-so-average-looking guys walked in. Leading the pack was a very energetic guy with short, dark brown hair, rust-colored eyes, and freckles on and around his nose.

'He must be one of those "big things come in small packages" kind of guy. He is pretty short.'

Following the short kid was a guy with long, dark brown hair and purple/blue eyes. Third, was a really tall guy with long blonde hair and a purple headband. And in the back was a real strange-looking boy. Short and skinny, and dirty blonde hair. He also had this weird diamond mouth thing going on.

'He looks super shy. Probably doesn't have many friends here. But hey, it's not like I'm a totally social person either.'

 

So yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a really observant person. Especially when it comes to people. Why?  
...  
I have my reasons.

 

"Woohoo! Class time!"shouted the freckle-faced boy.

"Jeez Tajima. Calm down. It's too early for your type of energy," mumbled the other brunette.

"Haha. I heard you Izumi!" Exclaimed the tall guy.

The last kid just awkwardly followed and silently shut the door behind him. While passing me, he glanced over and blushed. He stated until he realized I had noticed and frantically hurried to his seat.

'What was that about?' I sighed. 'Whatever. What were their names again? Tajima and...crap. What was it? Izuma? I guess I'll find out later.' The bell rang as I finished the thought. 'I have better things to worry about.'

"Alright class. Today we have a new student," started Suura-sensei.

"Sweet! A girl!" Interrupted Tajima.

"Tajima-kun! Be quiet!" Scolded our teacher. He turned to me. "Go ahead and introduce yourself."

'Ok. This is it. Don't screw this up Haru.'

"Hello. M-My name is H-Haruka Nii. It's nice to meet you all," I quickly announced as I bowed.

'Damn. I stuttered.'

"Thank you Nii-san," Suura-sensei said. "You can take a seat behind Tajima-kun over--"

"Oh hey that's me!" The shortie yelled as he waved his hands like an idiot.

Too afraid of stuttering again, I silently made my way to my new desk. I sat down and sighed once more. 'This is going to be a long year.'


	2. My Nickname?

Normal words: Narration  
"In quotation marks": Dialogue  
'In apostrophes': Thoughts  
Bold: Messaging  
Italics: Whispering/Emphasis

 

Throughout all of my morning classes, I could Tajima fidgeting in front of me. He kept staring at me out of the corner of his eye, and every time I'd catch him.

"What's this kid's deal?'

When the bell rang and Suura-sensei dismissed us for lunch, Tajima practically jumped in anticipation and turned to face me. He looked me over and a massive grin appeared on his face.

'Ok this kid is really starting to make me self-conscious.'

"What?"

'Do I have something on my face?'

"Do you wanna eat with us?!? We usually stay here in the classroom! Answered the excited boy.

'Hmm. Maybe it won't be so bad. Having a friend or two won't hurt.'

Before I could answer, other three from earlier came over and sat in the empty desks around us.

"Tajima, I think you might be overwhelming Nii-san." the brunnette of the trio inquired.

"Nii-san?"

'Why is he so formal? All the guys I know are impolite'

"Are you shocked by the politeness?" the tall kid asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Don't worry. I was too when I met them."

"Them?"

"Yea, the baseball team," the blonde responded.

'There's a baseball team here? When I looked it up last year, it never said anything about a hardball team!' Before I could ponder the issue further, something else stopped my train of thought.

"You know, I don't know all of your names," I pointed out. 'Well, I know two, but I need to make sure.'

"Ooh! Ooh! Me first!" exclaimed the freckled boy. "I'm Yuuichirou Tajima! Im the third baseman and I also bat cleanup!"

"She didn't want to know anything but your name, dumbass," the other brunnette scolded.

"No it's okay. I'm actually a big fan of baseball," I muttered.

"Seriously? That's so cool!" Tajima responded. "This guy behind me is Mihashi. He's our pitcher," he explained as he pointed to the diamond-mouthed kid from earlier. The shy boy peered out from behind Tajima.

"I-I'm Ren M-Mihashi."

"Nice to meet you Mihashi-kun," I told him, smiling. He perked up and made another diamond face as if to say "She's a nice person!"

The blonde guy faced me. "My turn! I'm Yoshirou Hamada. I'm not on the baseball team, but I'm the captain of the cheer squad. And last, but certainly least is this guy," he gestures toward the remaining boy.

"If anyone is least, it's YOU Hamada! I'm not the one who had to repeat my first year of high school!"

'Repeat his first year of high school?'

The boy sighed and turned to me. "Nii-san, I'm Kousuke Izumi. The only sane one here."

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Haruka Nii. And as nice as your manners are, you guys can drop the '-san'. Just call me whatever you like." I announced.

"I'm gonna call you Nii-chan! Or wait, you're not a guy, so Nee-chan? Nii-chan Nee-chan! No! Nii-Nee! I'll call you Nii-Nee! That's my nickname for you! Nii-Nee!" Tajima rambled. *

"Welcome to the insanity that is Tajima," Izumi interrupted.

I giggled. "You sound like you're almost used to it Izumi-kun."

"Trust me, I am. I'll call you Haruka-san. Is that ok?"

"Yup, fine with me!" I answered.

"I guess I'll call you that too," Hamada added. Mihashi nodded in agreement.

"Hey Nii-Nee!"

"Yea?"

"You wanna come to practice today?" Tajima asked me.

"Yea, sounds like fun," I answered. "But wait. Will your coach mind?

Izumi pondered out loud. "I'm sure she'll be fine with it. She tends to find girls adorable. I mean she's practically in love with Shino'oka." Mihashi and Tajima nodded.

"Shino'oka?"

"She's the manager." Izumi responded.

"Cool." 'Hmm. Must be interesting having a girl on the team.'

We continued to talk about random stuff until the baseball boys had finished their lunches.

"Goodnight guys," Tajima yawned as he, Mihashi, and Izumi went back to their own desks.

'Goodnight?' After they sat down, they almost immediately fell asleep.

Hamada turned to me. "They start practice early in the morning and finish pretty late, so they try to get as much sleep as they can."

"Oh." I giggled at how adorable the sleepy-heads looked. "I guess I would do the same."

Hamada and I chatted about the cheering squad until lunch was over. And before I realized, it was the end of the school day and Tajima had grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the baseball field with the rest of the guys following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Nii" and "nee" mean brother and sister respectively in Japanese.


	3. Introductions...Again

Normal words: Narration  
"In quotation marks": Dialogue  
'In apostrophes': Thoughts  
 **Bold** : Messaging  
 _Italics_ : Whispering/Emphasis  
  
  
  
Being dragged by Tajima, we arrived and there were only three other people there. Also, an adorable little dog. There was small girl was preparing some rice balls.  
  
'Hmm. That must be Shino'oka.'  
  
I looked down at the puppy near her feet and smiled. Past her, I could see a teacher to a woman in athletic clothing.  
  
'That must be the coach. Woah, she has huge boobs!' I looked down at my own chest in disappointment. 'Ugh. Why am I just an A cup???'  
I re-gained possession of my hand by breaking free from Tajima's grasp and slowed to a stop. 'What am I doing? I don't even think I'm allowed to be here!'  
  
Before I could nervously ramble on in my head any longer, a voice called out to me. "Haruka-san! Over here!"  
  
Izumi. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and immediately relaxed as his voice reached my ears.  
  
'Izumi-kun is like the big brother I never got to have.' I jogged over to Izumi and the rest of my classmates. I stood next to him and figetted, realizing he was going to introduce me to the coach, teacher, and Shino'oka.  
  
"Haruka-san, this is our coach." He gestured over to the woman in front of me. "Coach, this is Haruka Nii. She just moved here."  
  
"I'm Maria Momoe. It's nice to meet you!" She exclaimed.  
  
'Wow, she's so nice!'  
  
"Nice to meet you too." I answered as I bowed.  
  
"She says she's a big fan of baseball, so I brought her here!" Yelled Tajima.  
  
"Interesting. How would you like to help out around here? We're a new team, so we need all the help we can get!" Momo-kan told me.  
  
"Uhh...I'd love too, actually. But I need to ask my mom first," I explained.  
  
"Really? Thank you," she said excitedly as she suffocated me with a hug. After that near-death experience, I took out my phone and texted my mom.  
  
 **Me:** **Hey I was wondering if I can stay after-school.**  
  
 ** Mom: Why? You're not playing baseball are you?  
  
Me: How can I play with no team or equipment, mom.  
  
Mom: Oh. Right. So what are you doing?  
  
Me: I'm just staying a little late for a tour of the whole school. One of my classmates offered.  
  
Mom: Ok. Until what time?**  
  
I looked up to see Momo-kan and Shino'oka talking. The guys were stretching out on the field.  
  
"Any luck?" Coach questioned.  
  
"My mom needs to know what time we'll be done."  
  
"6 o'clock. We have to cut practice short today because Shiga-sensei and I have to attend a meeting."  
  
"Ok."  
  
'It's not lying if one of the guys actually gives me a tour. But, 6 o'clock seems a little late for just that.' I opened my phone again and answered my mom.  
  
 **Me: 6\. Cuz we're stopping by a convenience store afterwards.**  
  
'Yea, that sounds believable.'  
  
 ****Mom: Ok.  
  
'I can't tell her I'm here. She'd kill me!' After setting my phone in my bag, I went up to the manager.  
  
"So you're Shino'oka-san?"  
  
"Yea! And you're Nii-san right?"  
  
"Yup. Oh, and you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Haruka." I told her.  
  
"You too! Call me Chiyo."  
  
"So do you need any help?" I offered.


	4. STORY UPDATE

so sorry for not updating in forever, i've been busy with life. looking back on this story, i think it's really bad. but i still like the idea of it, so i'm going to start over. i think i'll change Haruka to the reader and not have this be an OC fic anymore (sorry if you liked my non-develeoped character lmao).

as for when this new story will happen, i'm not sure. college life is really busy so we'll see. i'll think more about it.


End file.
